The invention relates to a hair clipper blade system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system of hair clipper blades which are specifically configured to produce a fade haircut.
In recent years, buzzed haircuts have become increasingly popular. A buzzer, also known as a clipper or shearer, employs a pair of blades which are electrically reciprocated to rub against each other to create a cutting action. When used properly, the buzzer can create straight line cuts which could not otherwise be accomplished with a pair of scissors.
However, recent trends have produced haircuts which involve more than simple straight line buzzes. Fade haircuts in particular create the desired effect by producing an area of gradually tapered hair. To correctly create the desired effect, the buzzer must be handled with great skill to ensure that the angled cuts are consistent. Otherwise, an uneven look might be created.
Therefore, the problem with creating these haircuts with current buzzers and standardly available buzzer blades, is that they require a steady hand and a great deal of time and skill to ensure that they are done correctly.
Some comb attachments are available which are interchangeable to allow different length cuts to be attained. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.